truffletonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiders
Raiders, as defined by Larry Pomont's Guide to Surviving the Great War Aftermath, are'' "...groups of nomads who use violence, militant prowess, and coercion in order to acquire resources or goods that are scarce due to the aftermath of The Great War."'' : : In the North American regions, they are often seen wearing leather jackets and usually use motorcycles as a means of transportation. Raiders can be separated into two groups: survivalists and mutants. Almost worldwide these two factions inhibit growth of surviving civilized towns and cities. The two factions are always in constant war with each other where variation develops. Sociologist Larry Pomont of Duvuelle, France, claims in a conducted study in 2024 that larger and more successful surviving population centers are either not surrounded by either of the two factions at all or by both of them. He theorized this by collecting information from the A.C.S.A. He theorized that this may be because where two factions are present the mutants and survivalists tend to fight each other rather than focus on major population centers. Factions Survivalists : Survivalist raiders usually use weapons or brute force in order to get resources, then move on to another city. Sometimes survivalists will give their victims a chance to give up any goods they have in order to prevent violent conflict, although this is uncommon. Most raiders have developed sociopathic tendencies in order to increase their chances of survival. Because of this they show little hesitation in killing someone or causing physical harm to someone in order to get the resources that they want. Mutants : After the nuclear war genetic mutation became common among people around the world. Some regions were notably more affected than others, and some raiders were given abilities that make them more of a threat to normal humans, such as increased strength or increased endurance or speed. Studies conducted by the A.C.S.A. show that sometimes the genetic effects are negative and lead to dysfunctional bodies both physically and mentally. Often times these mutated raiders are affected negatively when it comes to the brain and usually their only goal is to kill or cause destruction. Cautionary Procedures Raider Precautions Released by the A.C.S.A. : The A.C.S.A. had this to say about raiders regarding cautionary steps if approaching them: :: 1. Prevention is the best cure. Try your hardest to stay in a A.C.S.A. certified safe zone. At least three of these exist in every of the six major continents and have been cleared of all raiders and are checked weekly. :: 2. Keep an eye out, try to spot the raider before the raider spots you. :: 3. If you see a raider that hasn't noticed you, run away, or if it has something you want, kill it. Remember the A.C.S.A. policy on killing Raiders: A bullet in the head keeps any raider dead. :: 4. If a raider spots you, try to get away. Run as fast as possible. If a raider takes you by surprise, try your hardest to blow it's brain matter out. If all else fails, play dead. This is particularly and effective tactic with mutants. Most raiders have IQ's ranging in the lower 10% of the bell curve. :: 5. Don't try to reason with a raider. Most raiders aren't reasonable. This isn't to say that they cannot be charismatic, as in case with the infamous Moses Beach, leader of The Unified Anarchists of the Free State located in the California territory. He is responsible for making the entire western coast of the United States uninhabitable by organized society. Category:Raiders Category:Mutants Category:Survivalists Category:Post-Great War Sociology